Lucy and Mira dating
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy and Mira fall in love whale in slaved in a island for seven years after the rest of fairy tail break them out Erza find out that they are dating
1. Chapter 1 Lucy and Mira start dating

Hey Mira what are you up to. Lucy said

I am getting ready for a job. Mira said

Shouldn't you be helping out with the s-class trials tomorrow? Lucy said

I am not helping this year. Mira said

Can I come too? Lucy said

Yeah whey not. Mira said

So what job are we doing? Lucy said

We are escorting someone to the docks for 200,000 jewel. Mira said

Ok let's go Mira. Lucy said

Bye every one. Lucy and Mira said as they left of the job.

Oh yeah can you watch the bar for me Macao? Said Mira

Sure Mira. Said Macao

A few hours later Natsu walked in the guild.

Hey where`s Lucy. Natsu said

Lucy and Mira went on a job this morning Natsu. Makarov said

When will they be back? Said Natsu

In a few days. Said Makarov

But then they will miss the s-class trail this year. Said Natsu

I know they will miss the s-class trail but it was their choice. Makarov said

So that means I don't have to worry about Lucy taking Gray from me. Juvia said

What! Gray said

WO ice princess. Natsu said

Yeah flame brain. Gray said

One hour later Erza came in.

Stop it you two. Erza yelled

Ok we will. Natsu and Gray said

What where is Mira? Erza said

On a job with Lucy. Natsu said

Why the s-class trial is tomorrow? Erza said

That's what is said. Natsu said

The next day right before they left.

Why are they not back yet? Natsu said

Master Makarov said they will be back in a few day. Gray said

Ok time to go. Erza said

Where Lucy and Mira are.

We should arrive in 2 days at the dock`s. Gorge said he was the on that put up the job request.

Ok did you here that Lucy. Mira said

Yeah. Lucy said

A few hours later on the boat

Are we there yet? Natsu said

In one hour. Makarov said

Ok. Gray said

The next day on the island

We are on the final round. Natsu said

We are being attacked by Grimoire Heart. Erza said

A few hours later we won. Natsu said

Is that a dragon? Gray said

Yes it`s Acnologia. Makarov said

One hour later.

Do you think they could survive that? Mest said

No. Lahar said

Where Lucy and Mira is.

Ok we are at docks Lucy. Mira said

I'm up what about are reward. Lucy said

About that I lied about the reward now I will use sleep magic on you two. Gorge said

What! Lucy and Mira said before they fell asleep.

Put them on a ship so we can take them to my island. Gorge said

Ok boss. Said his goons

A few days later Lucy and Mira woke up.

Why am I in rags and have magic restraints on me? Lucy said

And me to. Mira said

Look there awake time for you two to get mining in the caves. The goons said

And if we don`t go. Lucy and Mira said

Then we get to torture you got that now get to work they said.

Fine. Lucy and Mira said

A few weeks later.

Hey Macao why isn`t Lucy and Mira back from that job yet? Warren said

I don`t know but yeah they should be back by now. Macao said

Should we go looking for them? Roman said

No we should not. Macao said

A few months later.

I want to tell Mira I have a crush on her but I don`t know what she will say. Lucy said to herself

I think Lucy might have a crush on me she acts weird around me now. Mira said to herself

Hey Lucy I have a question? Mira said

Yeah. Lucy said

Do you have a crush on me Lucy? Mira said

Lucy hesitated then said why.

Because I want to know and I won't hate you if you do. Mira said

Do I have to tell you right now? Lucy said

No you don`t have to tell me right now. Mira

A few weeks later.

Now I think I am starting to have a crush on Lucy. Mira said to herself

A few hours later.

Now I know I have a crush on Lucy. Mira said to herself

The next month.

Should I tell Mira I have a crush on her? Lucy said to herself

I should tell her. Lucy said to herself

The next day.

Mira I want to tell you something. Lucy said

Yeah what do you want to tell me? Mira said

I have a crush on you Mira. Lucy said

I have a crush on you to Lucy. Mira said

Then Lucy and Mira kissed why no one was around.

Four years later.

Why is Lucy and Mira still missing? Macao said

I don`t know master Macao. Wakaba said

Where Lucy and Mira are.

That was great sex Mira. Lucy said

I know. Mira said

What why have we not aged at all. Lucy said

I don't know why. Mira said

Because there is a spell casted on you two that stops you from aging. Gorge said

Seven years after acnologia attacked fairy tail.

Were back. Natsu said

Seriously Natsu you kicked the door down. Gray said

Hey where`s Lucy and Mira? Erza said

They have been gone for 7 years. Macao said

They must have came back one time. Makarov said

No not once. Macao said

They might have joined a different guild after they herd fairy tail was the weakest guild. Wakaba said

They will come back know since we are back. Erza said

Well I am going on a job. Erza said.

Hey you here about the two prisoners from fairy tail that were captured 7 years ago by the boss.

Yeah everyone in are gang knows that.

Where are they? Erza said

Where did she come from.

I said where are they. Erza said

There on the boss's island 40 miles that way on the beach.

Thanks for the help. Erza said

Master Makarov I found out what happened to Lucy and Mira. Erza said

What happened to them? Makarov said

They are being held captive on an island near by. Erza said

Ok this means war. Makarov said

On the island.

I am tired of working. Lucy said

I know I am to. Mira said

Hey blondie get to work.

I am too tired to right now. Lucy said

Fine then torture.

A few hours late they brought Lucy back who was too weak to stand.

Lucy are you ok. Mira said before she kissed Lucy on the lips.

The next day.

Time to attack the island. Makarov said

After the battle the freed all the other prisoners before they found Lucy and Mira sleeping.

Look they are sleeping so don`t wake them up. Erza said

Then they took them to the guild asleep.

Why are my clothes back on with my keys. Lucy said

Mine clothes are back on to. Mira said

Then Lucy and Mira kissed right wean Erza walked in.

You two are dating. Erza said

Don`t tell anyone. Lucy and Mira said

Ok I won`t tell anyone. Erza said

Ok. Lucy and Mira said


	2. Chapter 2 keep it a secret update 1

I mean it Erza got it. Mira said

Just tell them we are up. Lucy said

Everyone there up. Erza said

Yeah let's do a job. Natsu said

Already. Gray said

Love rival should rest a little. Juvia said

Mira already went back to work why can`t Lucy. Natsu said

Because Lucy still has a broken leg. Mira said

What. Gray said

Yeah. Natsu said

Didn`t bother to check her leg she is going to be in the infirmary for a few days and once she gets out she will have a brace and not be able to walk without crutches or do jobs for a few weeks. Mira said

You got to be joking right. Natsu said

Flame brain can`t you tell she is serous. Gray said

What striper. Natsu said

Ash for brain. Gray said

Ice princess. Natsu said

Flame prick. Gray said

Ice fool. Natsu said

Go Gray my love. Juvia said

Are those fighting words? Erza said

No ma'am. Natsu and Gray said

Good. Erza said

A few minutes later.

Hey Luce how are you doing. Natsu said

Fine but I will not be able to go on mission any time soon. Lucy said

Hey the magic council is at the door. Some on said

What is it? Makarov said

Only a few days then you wipe out a dark guild. Lahar said

It not are fought they took two of our members. Makarov said

This is what it is about. Lahar said

Yeah. Makarov said

How are they? Lahar said

Mira is fine but Lucy has a broken leg and is all bruised up. Makarov said

Oh ok I will inform the council. Lahar said

Ok bye. Makarov said

That was a close one. Makarov said

Back upstairs a week and a half later.

Ok Lucy here is some crutches and there is a brace on your leg. Wendy said walking out.

Remember Erza don't tell anyone. Lucy said

I won`t. Erza said

Good. Lucy said

Now can someone help me get down stairs? Lucy said

I am on it. Mira said

Thanks. Lucy said

No problem. Lucy said

Luce want go on a job. Natsu said

Remember idiot. Lucy said

Yeah I remember. Natsu said

I am going home can someone help me up the stair. Lucy said

I will. Carla said

Thanks Carla. Lucy said

No problem. Carla said

I know. Lucy said

Update 1 first Arcs

Arc 1: the begging (Chapters 1-2)

Arc 2: Recovery (Chapter 3-?)

Omake (Chapter ?) (lemon)


End file.
